Dark Spores
The Dark Spores appeared when Ken and Ryo defeated Millenniummon, apparently released from the monster's body. The Spores then soared through the air, towards Ryo, but Ken pushed him out of the way, and one of the Spores struck his neck, sinking inside of him. Some time after his brother Sam's death, Ken received an e-mail from Oikawa, a human who was aware of the digital world's existence, and knew of the Spore within Ken. Ken had forgotten all about the DigiWorld, but used the Digivice which had emerged from Sam's computer some years prior to return to the DigiWorld, but was sidetracked into the World of Darkness. Urged on by the power of the Dark Spore, Ken immersed his Digivice in the ocean, transforming it into the Dark D-3, and activating the Spore fully. Ken went on to the DigiWorld, and was reunited with Wormmon, but the Spore began to affect him. Ken, feeling guilt over Sam's death, because he had wished for him to disappear, wanted to be like Sam, so he could fill the void that had been left in his parent's lives - so, the Spore fulfilled his desires, making him a genius, like Sam had been, and augmenting his physical abilities. But, as the e-mail from Oikawa had said, Ken became apathetic towards society, and found the people of Earth below him. In the DigiWorld, he became the Digimon Emperor, setting about conquering it. Months later, he was restored to his normal self, but the Dark Spore remained within him. Some time later, after the DigiDestined had rounded up all the wild Digimon that had made their way to Earth, the evil Daemon and his minions arrived in Odaiba, planning to find Ken, and use his Spore for their own purposes. Daemon demanded Ken come with him - but Arukenimon convinced him to come with her but showing him a truck of kidnapped children, saying they would be freed if he complied. Ken did so, but once inside the truck, he was confronted by Oikawa. Oikawa said the children did not WANT to be freed - they wanted to become like Ken had been. Oikawa copied the Dark Spore within Ken, planning to implant it within all the children. Daemon caught up with them, and Oikawa was willing to hand Ken over, no longer having need for him. However, the DigiDestined and their Digimon were able to repel Daemon back into the World of Darkness. The children had been implanted with copies of the Spores, and they were already taking affect, fulfilling the children’s' own desires, making them like Ken - making them apathetic and vicious. The Spore within a girl named Noriko then flowered, and Oikawa absorbed it's power, enabling him to actually defeatBlackWarGreymon in battle. Oikawa brought then brought the children to Highton View Terrace, and attempted to open a portal to the DigiWorld. However, the portal took him, Arukenimon, Mummymon, the Spore-carrying children and the DigiDestined to a bizarre nightmare world, where the truth finally came out - the spirit of Myotismon had been within Oikawa for the last four years, manipulating his actions. Myotismon emerged, and then, as the Spores came into flower, he absorbed their power one by one, using the dark energy to transform himself into MaloMyotismon. MaloMyotismon attempted to spread pure darkness across the face of the Earth and the DigiWorld, but the combined power of the world's DigiDestined, and the power of their dreams, destroyed him for good. The Dark Spores first appear in "Invasion of the Daemon Corps." Their original Japanese name is the Dark Seeds. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:TV Series Villains Category:Live-Action Category:Deceased Villains Category:Anime Villains